redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cheek
Sweet, I'm first! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy Cheek! I, am Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my old and example signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, change the Pixel (Px) Number. :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work (much credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background. :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. if you want a picture with it, here is an example signature: Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? Just change the image, name (Note the (The artist) part I will explain in a bit.) and color. now another part to this. If you want your nickname to show up on your signature or rather than it saying Talk! do as such. A: ::Sambrook the otter Talk! :this is a signature with no nick name and a (Talk!). Now you only need change ONE part of this to have your nickname. ::see this part? :Sambrook the otter :replace my name with yours, but on this part: style="background:Black">Sambrook the otter]] replace my name with your nickname. :and just change the Talk! To what whatever you wish it to be. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! LIES! I unsinged this :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Flippin' Cadess, I was here first, My computer crashed! Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Cheek! For a list of suggested Fan fiction, check out Click here Leave a message click here for help wit you sig. Or not. Feel free to fill out your user page an tell us about yourself. Again, welcome to Redwall Abbey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Other people and stories If you got any ther questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) :Lenora Longtail Lenora Longtail |Part One, Lenora Longtail II |Part Two, and Lenora Longtail III|Part Three :Death Knight series, Death Knight |DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and Death Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three I encourage you to write your own fanfition, we here at redwll wikia can't get enough of it xD, I'm also here for help Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome aboard! Enjoy your time here at the wiki! Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 22:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC)